Forgotten One
by OfReapers
Summary: Not much is known about Petuina Dursley, or the true relationship she held with her sister, but what about the years leading up to her marraige with Vernon, and what if she'd had a one night stand. The result...a daugther whos now found.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Darkest Hour

**Author****:** Black Alpha

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer****:** Nothing in this story belongs to me, Black Alpha, except for Sav's child, any other characters you do not recognize. Harry Potter belongs to that literary goddesses, J.K. Rowling and Sherrilyn Kenyon, and I'm sure she'd have a stroke if she saw what fan fiction writers did to her characters.

**Warnings:** Spoilers for OoTP, Slash

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**Summary:** **:** Not much is known about Petunia Dursley, and although many don't like here, it isn't always to say she was the person she is today.

**Author's Notes:**

Alright readers, I thought it would be polite to warn you that I'm new at this posting stories on the net also some of my characters may appear mary-sueish as I've been told and for that I apologize it isn't my intention, im merely working on a whim and hope that you'll all like the story, also I MUST inform you that my grammar isn't great and that I need some one to be a beta for me

Thank you for taking the time to read this little warning

Right on with the story-oh and it's a AU story like with little twists and turns hopefully, now enjoy, oh and Harry does exist he's just not the Potters son, but someone else's

Prologue

Mumbling softly, Sibyll Trelawny studied the crystal orb in front of her. "Yes I see darkness…oooh darkness, maybe I should use blue curtains tonight, that will protect me…" Her musings were cut off when she suddenly sat up rigidly in her chair. The crystal fell from her lifeless hands and shattered on the floor unnoticed. Eyes staring blankly at the wall, she ground out words that described the great changes destined to occur to the magical world.

"_Lightning in the night….. At the tenth stroke She shall triumph over the Darkness….And the shadows shall cherish her.…..Do not turn her away, the child of magic, for She is the key…Destruction or Peace she shall bring….named for Salvation"_

Blinking owlishly the seer looked at the broken artifact on the floor. She let out a shriek of dismay. "Seven years of bad luck! I knew I should have used the blue curtains." Wailing at her bad fortune the woman turned to check her teacups for signs how to avoid bad luck, her prophetic words easily forgotten. Although the wheels of Destiny were already whirling as prophecy began.

Chapter one

**Instantly**his eyesfound her, taking a deep breath he walked towards the clear bassinet, his biker boots making a squeaking sound as he walked across the shiny vinyl flooring.

Looking down he saw the small child, barely 2 hours old, lying in the cold, sterile hospital bassinet, her mother no where to be found, but Ash had a feeling that she would turn up any minute now, as it was this gave him a chance to meet the wondrous marvel before him.

Gently brushing his black hair back he scooped her up into his large hands. Watching the child sleep the Dark-Hunter leader peacefully brushed the soft blonde curls that lay on top of her head and gently placed a soft kiss onto her forehead.

It was then that a nurse came into the hospital room, a red haired woman following her; Ash smiled pleasantly down at the baby, cooing softly. The nurse gasped in shock when she saw all 6 foot 7 beach attire-clad inches of him.

"Who are you?" She snapped as she took a quick glance at the child to make sure she was alright.

"Her Godfather." Ash simply answered whilst keeping his eyes on the baby girl sleeping in his arms, smiling gently as the baby opened her gorgeous unique purple eyes and yawned sleepily.

"It's okay Claire, Lily" A soft almost musical voice said softly as Petunia Annie Evans appeared at the woman's side "Thank you for your concern though"

The nurse frowned slightly but seemed to accept the younger woman's explanation as she threw one last heated glare at Ash whom merely smirked at her, before moving away to see to other patients.

Petunia sighed softly before she took a few steps inside the room and gently closing the heavy wooden door behind her, making sure not to wake the sleeping child in his arms, the babe keeping still so her mother remained unaware of the fact the child was already awake, peering at the strange man whom held her so carefully with knowledgeable eyes.

"I'm not sure we've meet" Lily questioned curiously, her green eyes glancing once at the slender wand that lay innocently upon the bedside table.

Petunia shook her head "Its alright Lils, He's Rose's Godfather, Ash this is my sister Lily"

"So you decide to call her Rose then?" Ash questioned lifting a hand to lightly brush the baby's cheek. The violet eyed babe giggled and curled on dainty hand about one of Ash's fingers, her other hand lifted as though to bat at his glasses.

The pale haired woman smiled sadly as she looked at the child in his arms before determination shone in her own eyes mixing with worry for her child, not that he'd lay a harmful hand to this Babe "Yes, she's named after my Mother, I'm sorry Ash"

The Dark-Hunter smiled tightly, his glasses sliding down slightly so the baby could see his swirling glaze, this earned him a marvelous smile and beautiful giggle,

"Rose"

A look of pure untainted love shone on the tall mans face as he looked down upon his goddaughter "Hello little Rosie, humm don't worry your father loves you unconditionally already." Ash whispered softly, "But he couldn't come, something he wishes dearly he could do"

Tears glistened in Lily's eyes as she inched forward, if she lived for an eternity, she would never forget the desperate, aching look on this stranger's face as he held Maya to his chest. It was one of such longing. Of pain. The look of a man who knew he held something precious in his arms the he never wanted to let go of.

Finally Acheron seemed to compose himself as he gently lay another kiss to the child's forehead before laying her back down in the bassinet.

"Take care of her Pet, Lily for this is the only chance you will get, oh and be careful of the whispers from so called friends"

This uttered the currently purple haired man vanished in a flare of light as Petunia crumpled to the floor, tears flowing down her face, her older sister gathering her in a comforting hug. Both unaware of the Puppet master and the wheels of fate spinning.

Artemis watched him, her arms crossed and her eyebrows rose haughtily "So you're telling me no?" Her voice was a warm, husky drawl that she knew could bring any normal man to his knees with lust but Acheron had never been normal an the days of his lust directed at her where long past, still a girl could hope and when it all came down to it, no matter how much he claimed otherwise, she held his lease.

He was angry, livid actually, but he held it well, his silver eyes flashing, swirling in the remarkable pattern she found so fascinating "You swore you wouldn't make another one in this decade."

Artemis flashed him a coy grin "I lied, you have a job to do, remember that when you come crawling back to me for your precious soldiers souls." She swept past him feeling the heat of his anger brush over her skin but she kept walking, gods knew more than most about temptation and he was hers.

Ash gritted his teeth and he felt Simi stir on his skin ready to roast the bitch goddess. He took a deep breath even though he didn't need it and approached the solitary figure that stood in the middle of Artemis's courtyard in Olympus looking lost.

As he drew closer he saw the scars and bruises that marred her caramel skin, her head was held low, her greasy hair hung in thick dirty blonde clumps about her face, hiding her eyes from his sight.

Her body was so painfully thin, he reminded the ancient being of his days as a whore, Ash forced the memories back, until he came to stand before the child.

Artie had stolen the soul of a fuckin child,

He noticed how she cringed away from him, tense as though awaiting a blow, for some form of punishment.

Ash's eyes flickered down to her stomach where the word 'FREAK' was carved permanently into her flesh, other scars littered her body.

Behind him he could hear Artie approach.

"You turned a child?" He made it a question, there was something about the said child, it was like they'd met before, yet he didn't know how or when.

Artemis shrugged "Her scream and pain called to me, she agreed and came of her own free will. She now bares my mark Acheron, besides she's thirteen"

Acheron feeling the weight of his responsibilities bearing down weighing on the soul he wasn't sure he had "I won't train her Artie"

The goddess smiled as she cuddled up against his back, her breath curling over his neck "Then she will become a shade, she has no soul now Acheron and I will not part with hers"

Ash gritted his teeth and shoved himself away from the infuriating red head who clung to him like a leach.

"It's okay" A small voice said suddenly "She offered me a new chance at life, and I would do anything to get away from .."

Ash frowned as turned toward the child "Do you understand what's happening?, you gave her your soul"

A soft laugh bubbled free from the seven year old as she suddenly looked up giving them a glance of haunted pale violet eyes before she spun away from them, laughing, the pure white dress she was clad in swirling about her, her voice holding amusement as she spoke "I'm surprised I had a soul left to give. They always said I was a soulless creature, a freak left to burden them, I ruin all I touch"

Ash stared at the semi sane looking child whom dance lightly across the marble floor, not knowing what to do.

"Child" Artermis called, turning Ash's attention back to her, she seemed rather pleased about something " come here"

The small girl silently followed the order, gliding over to the goddess and settling herself on the ground at the red haired woman's feet, flinching as the goddess lightly stroked a hand through the girls hair, much like one would stroke a pet, although as he watched Ash could see that the girl still shook although he was sure it was not from awe at being in the presence of a Goddess.

As Artemis's hand passed through the greasy locks they became clean, revealing the soft glow of the natural golden colour.

"Now child show him you back"

The child nodded, her head once more bowed low, hiding behind her veil of hair, her whole body language screaming 'submissive', she almost seemed broken.

Rising to her feet she precented her back to him, drawing the curtain of hair aside to reveal her bare back, and what was etched upon it.

His breath hitched when he saw the names down the centre of her back. They looked like tattoos but he knew that these names would mar her delicate caramel coloured flesh forever.

Ash strolled forward to get a closer look at the names; he had to do a double take when he saw the first name what was imprinted on the skin just below the neck,

_**Zarek **_

"Shit!" Ash swore, not believing that one of the most dangerous Dark- Hunters out there was meant to protect this little girl. Taking a deep breath he looked at the other names that were beautifully inscribed on the centre of her back in a list.

_**Devereaux**_

_**Nickolas **_

_**Fury**_

_**Savitar**_

_**Acheron**_

"I will protect you with my life." Acheron whispered softly, as he sighed and folded his arms over his chest as he turned his glaze from the figure that was dwarfed by her surroundings as she once more returned to settle at Artemis's feet, the Goddesses hand clenching in her hair.

"She won't be one of your Dark Hunters Artie I won't allow it." Ash growled as he realized that the child before him was his _edera_, his precious baby girl. Sav's daughter.

The goddess smiled, her green eyes gleaming as a slow smile tugged at her lips, "You know the only way to break by bound over her Acheron, I'm not handing over her soul"

Ash sighed again and turned to look at the child whom he's last seen as a baby, her face still hidden, body tense. His anger swirled, demanding he found whom had done this to her and make them pay.

"I'm sorry little one"

His goddaughter gave no indication that she'd heard him

"What are you going to do Acheron?"

A flare of light halted the currently blonde haired Atlantean's answer, instead a velvet baritone, drawled an answer, drawing all eyes to the new comer.

"Oh, you don't have to do anything little brother, I think our_ edera_ could do with a better life then living of fear of the red haired bitch"

With wavy shoulder-length dark chocolate brown hair, the man had a gait that was just plain sexy, yet also held an air of danger. It was one of raw determination and extreme confidence. He was all male and all deadly. Even as he stood there leaning against the doorframe.

Physically appearing around the age of thirty, Savitar watched them all with a wry grin and his arms crossed over his chest. Dressed in a pair of white beach pants and a short-sleeved blue shirt that was worn over a white T-shirt, he looked nothing like what he really was. Nothing like a being who held the wisdom of the ages and enough power to give her dad, a good run for his money. Then again, Savitar might actually be even more powerful.

There was only one way to know for sure, but Ash respected him too much to find out. Lean and muscular, Savitar hadn't changed much since the day they'd first crossed paths—except for his wardrobe, but his had changed a lot more.

Colourful tattoos covered Savitar's forearms. His eyes were a vibrant shade of lavender. Those eyes were timeless, powerful, and even a little corrupt.

No, they were a lot corrupt.

Savitar strolled casually over to where she sat, uncaring of the others, walking with an arrogant swagger—as if the world were his stage and he was the only actor in town capable of playing on it. He crouched down to the slender child's level "Hello there little Rosie, you might not remember me- "

"I remember you" the child cut in, violet eyes clashing in a battle of wills, ignoring the fact the goddess clutching her, the tremble in the beautiful woman's grasp, did she fear this man?

Those unique lavender eyes blinked slowly as the man smiled "Do you now, you were only a babe when I saw you"

Rose frowned hissing as the red haired woman pulled her back, dragging her harshly away from the tattooed man.

The said male instantly rose, fury boiling over his face a moment before Rose found herself out of the goddesses clutches and in the blonde mans gentle and comforting grasp, no not the man, her godfather, Acheron, Ash. The man with the wondrous eyes.

"Get lost Artemis, I'm not someone you want to screw with remember, and you won't be using my daughter as leverage over Ash. You don't want to part with her soul fine, but don't think I'm going to let you use her"

The spoiled bitch of a goddess pouted, trying to ignore her fear of the Chthonian, annoyed that she wouldn't be able to add another bind to Acheron using his child she tossed a dismissive gesture toward the door "Fine, have her now get out of my chambers if you going to ruin my fun"

Savitar gathered the small form of his daughter into his arms, fledging ignorance at her tenseness at his touch or the shivers that raked her small frame as he flashed them from Olympus to his Island.

The God of Fate couldn't help but wonder that perhaps Artemis was right about how bad her past had been.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter

**Kingsley** sat in the shadows of popular muggle club, where he had stayed for about an hour now, his eyes searching the crowd. Dumbledore was positive he would find her here.

An annoying yet electronic beat was blasting through the sound system, every body in the darkened room grinding to the music

The woman he was searching for, the woman both Dumbledore and the Ministry had sent him to collect, was suppose to be petite yet strong, blue haired, beautiful, and a very powerful figurehead. An unpredictable power Dumbledore had said and one they couldn't risk the Dark lord from gaining, while the Ministry wanted to imprison her.

Then he felt it. Power. his head snapped to his left, as dark eyes scanned the dance floor once more and as the chorus of the song blared, he spotted her. About a hundred yards from him, dancing.

Her back was to him but he knew without a doubt that this was his quarry. She was thin, and yes, rather petite. And a bit younger than he had thought, just entering her twenties he would guess. A red halter top left her smooth back exposed revealing a strange array of scars and the dark tattoo at the nape of her neck, revealed only as the curtain of hair shifted, tight jeans hung low on her slim waist. Long corkscrew curls of cobalt blue curls that swayed along with her hips, her body grinding to the harsh guitar as the chorus ended. She was quite beautiful he had to admit, and the very thought sickened him.

He watched, fascinated, as she danced. Grace and heat belonged only to her as she moved like a predator. Even if he'd had no description at all he'd have found her. He felt power on the girl, but he also felt...what was it? Evil? This girl had definitely shared in some evil in her time.

As the chorus boomed again she spun to face him, hands above her head.

She was beautiful as he'd been told but it was her eyes that caught and held Kinsley's attention. She'd seen evil, been evil. And it showed. Strange silver eyes that seemed to mesmerise those around her, burned with passion and rage and an eternal battle.

The swirling unworldly eyes gleamed with something more as they meet the his, challenge and acknowledgement sparkling in them she smirked at him, surprisingly spotting him in the shadows.

As the chorus repeated itself for the final time and the music began to wind down she turned away from him, melting back into the countless bodies moving about her, making it impossible for Kingsley to pinpoint her location again

Kingsley scanned the crowd again. Kingsley would deliver her to either the Ministry or Dumbledore and then he would put this long blunette haired, young woman out of his mind, both the woman and the very thought of her immense evil.

"You know, you could have just came over instead of staring" A voice told him causing Kingsley to snap his head around so fast that a loud crack was heard

This quarry was standing across from him, leaning against the wall, a half empty glass of dark amber liquid held almost limply in her hand as her now sunglasses covered eyes studied him carefully.

The dark skinned Auror felt his eyes widen, despite all his training he hadn't noticed or felt the bluenette's approach.

"But then again that isn't why your here is it, can't you people take a hint, I don't want to join your 'take of the world' party wagon so how about you scurry back to your boss and tell him if you try and follow me again I won't just send the massager back with a couple of scratches, he'll be in pieces." The woman said calmly, the smallest hints of amusement shining in her dark eyes

"Kalyca Parthenopaeus" Kingsley uttered dryly feeling as though cotton had been shoved down his throat, the dark lord had already sent other after her.

The woman tilted her head slightly, her hair becoming a soft bronze orange as she did "Correct, although Kalyca might be easier for you to say and it would seem that you are Kingsley Shacklebolt, a wizard never the less and a magical law enforcer, interesting?"

The tall dark skinned man felt his mind go blank, a muggle knew of the Wizarding world, how it was said she didn't now the place existed.

Kalyca watched as shock flared in the man's dark eyes, reflected on his face although he appeared to be trying to hid it, drowning the last of her drink, leaning forward she dropped the glass on the table at which her company sat and turned away from the man, merging back into the ever shifting body of dances. Still feeling the man's eyes on her and knowing that despite her warning he was following her as she headed for the clubs exit.

Nodding to the bouncer guarding the clubs entrance she stepped further out into the rather warm night air, the moonlight covered the city in glittering rays of pale light.

The darkness was listening to her as she wondered aimlessly through the streets, dusting the few stray Daimons she came across.

A crazy thought, she knew that, but she felt it strong and clear as she drifted down a lonely street a good distance from the club and the wizard. A cool wind caressing her, the pale moon and twinkling stars above battling to penetrate the thick layer of smog that smothered the city.

Head down, hands in her pockets, she shielded away from yet another amber pool of light hammering at her from a well-meaning streetlamp and hugging the shadows near an unlit pawnshop window.

Something glittered between the rusted bars that protected the shop front, seducing Kalyca's glaze, arresting her desire to take a step toward the window.

Her hidden eyes rested upon a statue of a Phoenix arising from a mound of flames, as she drew closer to the store window.

'Fitting' The young woman thought almost bitterly as she rest the statues details from the card located at the objects base. 'Tarnished Holly-wood gold. A symbol of dreams and victories at meant so much one day, and virtually nothing the next. Yes, indeed, the darkness was listening to her.

It heard the gale-force winds of conflict blasting through her mind, it knew the decision she had to make and how little time she had to do so, and it was offering her comfort as it had so many other times in her past.

Why feel down, why fret? The darkness seemed to ask her. Especially when it all accounts to nothing in the end…

A woman's scream shattered the night. Kalyca spun in the direction of the cry and saw movement in the dark alley across the street.

The piercing scream came again, cut off suddenly, but this time Kalyca was in motion, flying in front of a oncoming car, ignoring the squeal of breaks and the angry honking horn, soaring up the sidewall, darting into the darkness.

The shadows swallowed her whole. A single step forward and Kalyca heard a crunch of glass under her boot. She froze. Looking up she dimly made out the remains of a shattered light moored near the roof of a building to her right.

Only a scream followed, one that spoke of terror and horror and the I'm-going-to-die type.

Bloody hell. Can't a girl get a decent night off without having the need to go check things out, rescue a hapless person from danger and kill things?

Oddly, no one in the evening crowd outside of the alley seemed to have heard the sound.

Her lip curled in distaste. She had learned that humans tend to turn a blind eye on things they have no explanation for or they don't want to see. It was the same thing back in that little hellhole she sort of calls home. As much of a home as she can call it.

She soon found her source of annoyance.

Hermione Granger felt her eyes grow wide as she tugged her two cousins closer to her as she moved further back into the alley, carefully placing the worn and slightly gross brick word at her back and shifting the small bodies of her beloved cousins behind her trying to offer protection even thought, shaking hands clung to her clothes.

The three dark clothed men had dragged the young Gryffindor back into the alley, a firm hand clammed over her mouth, each of the men had laughed as they pulled their prizes further back into the alley far from the entrance and away from prying eyes.

"Mi, I want to go home, I want my mummy" The whimpering voice of six year old Autumn said as she tugged at her big cousins arm

Hermione shivered, cursing herself for leaving her wand on her bedside table at home, even through she could use magic outside of school she still felt weak and helpless without it.

"Can't you idiots let me have a night off" A amused yet dark voice comment from behind the three looming men "But then again your brains are usually the side of a pea"

The new comer wore a long, thin black leather coat that rippled in the wind. She had on a solid black sweater, biker boots and a pair of tight black leather pants that hugged a lean, lithe and supple body. She had the confident, deadly swagger of a person who knew they had no equal. And she strolled confidently toward the grouping. It was strange this girl didn't seem that much older then twenty. The odd thing was she was wearing sunglasses.

The blonde man laughed, "Stay out of this girly"

The new comer smirked "Not a chance"

Suddenly the girl was in motion. She bludgeoned the blonde man who had spoken before she could even mount a defence. then leaped into the air again young the falling mans body as leverage. A glint of metal and a kick the second person is down, this one is down screaming bloody murder, before a heavy blow to the head silenced him.

Flashing a grin in Hermione's direction the stranger turns her attention back to the last attacker "You know I was having a good night until you guys decided to crawl out from under your rocks"

The last man suddenly frowned; the look on his face seemed to be puzzlement until it cleared into recognition "you!"

The woman smirked "Took you long enough but sadly I'm getting board with kicking your ass around, so how about you just rush me and I take you down so that this young lady can take her family home"

With astonishment Hermione, Autumn and Sabrina watched the young woman battled the brute man that seemed four times her side with a powerful hit backspin, a thump in his chest with her elbow, how she avoided his huge arm trying to hit her, allowing her to grab him when he was still slightly bowed forward, and she threw him across the alley, letting him crash into the brick wall.

Was that magic?

The question hovered in Hermione's mind as she continued to watch, knowing that the two small bodies that were still clinging to her were watching the fight with the same amount of amazement she was.

The woman suddenly followed through with her attack, not allowing the brute to gain his bearings as she thumped him solidly in the back of the neck easily knocking the guy out and stepping back to watch him slump to the ground along side his two other companions

The stranger suddenly turning her attention toward Hermione and the young girl unconsciously took a step back, forcing her cousins back with her, watching the other woman

Seeing Hermione's reaction the woman raised an eyebrow, a small grin of amusement played at the corners of her mouth as though the woman didn't want to commit herself to the simile. "Think you can make it home without much more hassle?"

Hermione gapped at the woman slightly, her mouth opening and closing a couple of times before she gained her bearings a slight blush stain her cheeks as she listened to that voice again, she wasn't all to surprise to hear that it has a deep, seductive smoky quality to it "I think so I only a block from here"

The group moved to the entrance of the alley and paused for a moment before the stranger gave another of her half committed smiles and strolled off down the street.

"Wait!" The oldest of the three girls called suddenly, and Kalyca paused, glancing back for a moment, before turning away, calling over shoulder "Go home girl the streets aren't safe" before turning the street corner vanishing completely.

Four blocks down from where the 'rescued damsel' was the evening's events took another turn, well that was after she flared back to dispose of her beaten Daemons

'Why is everything in my life so screwed up' Kalyca wondered with a tired groan as listened to a series of loud cracks echo about the street and black cloaked figures appear, this whole thing held little interest for her, although she did find it rather strange they wore stark white masks to cover their faces.

The masked people spread out, forming a loose semi-circle about the relaxed looking teenager who was covering a yawn with a slender hand

"You've been a hard girl to find," One man said, stepping forward, his hand rising from the depths of his cloak the removed the skeleton like mask, revealing a rather attractive man, with flint like grey eyes and gleaming blonde hair, well preened.

Kalyca remained where she was. "I'm good at that," she replied coolly.

He chuckled. "Why don't you come with us?" he asked silkily, "We won't harm you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why should I come with you? I aren't got a clue who the heck you are."

She could hear the smile in his voice. "Very true. Allow me to introduce myself I am Lucius Malfoy, a follower of the Dark Lord."

A raised eyebrow answered the blonde's introduction

"Your lord is Voldemort correct, a dark wizard rising in the night and darkness to rule the wizarding world. Am I correct?"

The blonde smile "Very, the dark lord has expressed interest in meeting you, it is a honour"

The Dark-Huntress smirked "Indeed I believe it would be although he will have to wait, other things have filled my life and –"

Rage flared on the Malfoy's face at the words and his grip on his little stick tightened for the slightest instant before it relaxed.

Kalyca laughed "Thank you for answering my an asked question and for the offer. No I bid you farewell"

As the last word left her mouth the slender young woman vanished.

Artemis our _favourite _ goddess of hunt awoke with a start. She had imagined it. That could be the only explanation. There was no possible way. Even as she was thinking it, she knew it was true.

That snake of a wizard had found out about the Daimon's and made a deal with Stryker.

Cursing, she jumped out the bed, flashing her clothes on as she did, before throwing the doors of her bedchamber open and going in search of Acheron.

"Are you okay?" Marlina her handmaiden jerked up when she saw her enter the hall.

"Do I look alright?" she snapped. "The piss has hit the fan."

"Shit," a tired voice came from behind her. "The saying is the shit has hit the fan."

She whirled around, intent on chewing the intruder a new one but the sight of the speaker balancing on the balcony, the blonde hair on her head was glowing around her head and body like an angel's halo, looking very much like Acheron astounded her.

"Leave us." She glanced at Marlina who nodded before entering the nearest door and shutting it behind her.

"Quit with the staring Artie, it's getting old." The new leader of her Dark-Hunters said without even looking at her. "I'm not Ash, despite the blonde hair and swirling eyes we share."

The Red head smirked, green eyes glittering with glee as she stalked towards the other woman "You never bothered before!"

"You see something enough, you get bored of it. Besides I didn't think the virgin Goddess of the moon is suppose to shag girls, or shag period"

The goddess face screwed up. "Fine then, be that way. I'm sure Apollo would love to know your here"

"I'm tired and I'm pissed Artemis. I am not in the mood for your games." Kalyca whirled on her seat and rose, stretching lazily "So spit out your orders so I can catch a wave with dad before nightfall"

Artie smiled as she strolled for her throne and lounged on it, her smile revealing way to many teeth for Kalyca to be comfortable "And you'll pay for this information"

Kalyca bowed her head, her eyes closing, refusing to rise to the bait daggled teasingly before her.

Paid with flesh and blood.

Some things never changed.

"Yes," She said. "I agree. I'll pay."

Artemis smiled. "You much like your godfather, so much like him"

Her stomach tightened even more. Yes she was, she'd fallen into the same trap he had.

Gritting her teeth Kalyca stalked to where the red head sat and dropped to her knees, bowing her head in submission, to the red haired woman before her. "Take what you need or rather want from me, but I need to help my Hunters"

Artemis cool laughter echoed around them.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_Don't bite me and I won't bite you, expect me in two days time_

_Kalyca Parthenopaeus_


End file.
